Till Death do us Part
by Kuro Tsubomi
Summary: While out gathering information, Sasuke and Naruto are attacked, leaving Naruto unconscious. When he comes to, he cannot remember anything. Can Sasuke make him remember their relationship before it's too late? SasuNaru, SaiNaru[Ends Sasunaru]Sai bashing :
1. Prologue

'Till Death do us Part

Lol this is a horrible time to be doing this with finals coming up and all, but I guess this is what happens when you have a short attention span :D

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, nor does it belong to you

If it did, we all know Sasuke and Naruto would be all over each other ;3

Warnings:

Yaoi (In this case, SasukexNaruto, then SaixNaruto, then SasukexNaruto again!)

Suicide/suicidal thoughts

Time skips

Evil Sai (gasp)

* * *

It had been months. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything he did, everything he said had been in vain. After all his attempts, nothing. If only he had been faster. If only he had been a bit stronger. All of this could have been avoided if he didn't freeze up. 

Yet there he was, perched on Hokage Mountain, watching the quiet evening go by. He huffed. It wouldn't be so quiet in a few minutes.

Sasuke looked down at the long distance between him and the ground. Thinking back on everything that had happened recently, a sigh escaped his lips as he slowly closed the gap between him and the ledge. One final breath, one final thought; all he could think of was- "Sasuke!"

A raspy voice called out in desperation, snapping him out of his daze. Sasuke quickly spun to face the one person he hoped would not find him. Spinning too quickly, he took a step back to steady himself, only to realize he had nowhere else to go. His eyes grew in shock as his best friend and once lover ran towards him, reaching out, trying to catch his arm before it was too late. "Sasuke! I remember everything!" he exclaimed, tears pouring from his sapphire eyes.

"…Naruto?"

* * *

Whee… 

Anyways this is the prologue for "'Till Death do us Part"

Let me know what you guys think about it so far ((Though I don't expect much since there isn't much written))

I love constructive criticism, so feel free to give it. Just make sure it isn't flaming D:

Questions? Comments? That's what I'm here for x3

Expect the first chapter sometime in the beginning of May!


	2. Chapter 1

Till Death do us Part

Disclaimer: Naruto probably doesn't belong to someone who's writing fanfiction for it

Warnings:

Yaoi (In this case, SasukexNaruto, then SaixNaruto, then SasukexNaruto again!)

Suicide/suicidal thoughts

Time skips

Evil Sai (gasp)

* * *

Time skip! (I warned you :p)

This is 5 months earlier, back to the time when they were gathering information, so it might be a bit confusing

Don't worry, it'll make sense soon enough (I hope XD)

Oh, and I really don't have anything against Sai, but somebody has to be the antagonist, and he was the just best candidate for this fic

* * *

Sasuke peered out from behind the bushes and into the clearing. When he neither saw nor sensed anything, he got up and motioned for Naruto to follow. The two silently cut through the meadow, keeping on guard for any attacks. It was night and the moon was at its fullest, illuminating the way. Together they walked in a comfortable silence- that is, until Naruto broke it…again.

"Hey Sasuke…"

Sasuke slowly came to a halt. This was something he had not expected. Only when there was something serious on his mind did he drop the "bastard" at the end.

"I was just wondering…I mean…you wanted to repopulate your clan…I can't do that for you…"

He turned to face to blonde, who had found a sudden interest in the ground beneath him. Sasuke had wondered why his idiot had been so quiet during this mission, but had pushed that aside until now.

"…it's just…I don't get why you picked me…I'll never make you happy…"

With this being said, he had had enough. He swept the boy into his arms, startling the poor thing with a powerful embrace. "Don't you let me ever hear you say those words again" he said in an almost angry tone of voice. "What possessed you to have these sorts of thoughts?"

Naruto tensed up at the question, but quietly answered, "The villagers... they say I don't deserve you, that I'll keep you from becoming who you were meant to be. They kept saying how you could never love a demon like me."

He took a breath before continuing; he needed to get it off his chest, and he hoped that his lover could understand where he was coming from.

"And it's just that…you've never actually said it. You've never told me you love me…" With this tears started pooling at the bottom of his crystalline eyes. Actions were louder than words, of course, but without the words to support the actions, they were nothing.

Sasuke pulled the boy back to look him in the eye. "Naruto, that's not true, I…" he thought back on all the times Naruto had uttered the words, then to his reaction. He thought back on all the moments and times they had together. Not once. He was right. He froze. How could he have been so ignorant as to not tell his lover that he loved him? How could Naruto someone after all that suffering the villagers put him through without even an 'I love you' in return? He opened his mouth to say more, to apologize, to anything, but was shoved away harshly. He regained his footing and looked at Naruto, a look of shock replaced with that of confusion and horror.

Naruto was on the ground, his back facing towards him. He slowly got up, but halfway through he collapsed, groaning in pain. Sasuke instantly ran to his side and scanned the area for signs of life, even activating his Sharingan. He found none. Whoever was there was gone now.

His attention returned to Naruto, who's breath had become ragged and face become flushed in the short amount of time. Sasuke moved to pick up Naruto so to return to Kohona, being careful not to injure him further. A glint in the corner of his eye caught Sasuke's attention. There was a small needle in Naruto's arm, telling Sasuke that their attacker had used a poison. He carefully pulled it out and pocketed it for later; he was sure that Tsunade would need this to treat Naruto.

As he raced off towards the village, carrying his lover bridal style, Naruto opened his eyes for a moment and muttered something. Something that Sasuke almost didn't catch before the blonde fell out of consciousness once more.

"I'll always love you, Sasuke"

* * *

End the official first chapter!

What did you guys think? Was it OOC? Was it detailed enough?

Tell me what you think, 'cause I can't improve my writing without your help

The next chapter I am unsure of because I have an AP test on the 17th (cram session time)

If it doesn't come out before, it'll be the very next day, k?


	3. TT

I am soo sorry guys!

If you're willing to believe me, my flash died TT

I had finished the next two chapters, but then it went all screwy on me and died

If anybody knows how to extract the info from it, Please let me know

Otherwise, I have to rewrite them

Sorry! D:

I'll entertain you with random stories for the time being


End file.
